


Return to Home

by Winter_heartbreak_memories_hurt (Anya_Romanova)



Category: captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Other tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Romanova/pseuds/Winter_heartbreak_memories_hurt
Summary: Bucky finds out the serving under Hydra for 70 years is not as easy to leave behind as he originally thought.





	1. Steve - To Hell With Hydra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anath_Tsurugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/gifts), [DestinyWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWolfe/gifts).

**Steve**

Steve watched his best friend sleep in what had to be the most uncomfortable position in one of the world’s most uncomfortable chairs. His legs were dangling over the right arm of the Quinjet seat, which put them higher than his hips. His back was somehow leaning against the back of the chair and his left hand was resting behind his head, while his right rested on his lap. Steve shook his head in admiration as he watched his friend peacefully sleep in this entirely impossible position.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you that staring at people while they sleep is not only rude, but also highly inappropriate?” Bucky mumbled without opening his eyes.

Steve laughed at that until Bucky growled at him to shut up because some super soldiers were trying to sleep. Steve almost burst out laughing again until he noted that Bucky’s right hand was now resting on the hilt of a dagger, so, very smartly, he stifled his laughter.

Sam was sitting across from Bucky nursing a rapidly cooling cup of coffee. He was irked by the fact that Steve and Bucky didn’t need to drink coffee to fully wake up. “Dude,” Sam muttered under his breath “how in the name of Thor can you be sleeping right now?”

“Curse of a Super Soldier,” Bucky shot back finally sitting up and rolling his shoulders. “How close are we to our destination?” He directed this last piece to Steve.

“Umm… we are…” He paused and glanced at a GPS, “Fifteen minutes out.”

Bucky nodded and stood then began pacing back and forth. His bionic arm began humming quietly as it sensed that it would be needed soon and was beginning to go through different calibrations as it warmed up.

Steve glanced over at Sam who looked as if he couldn’t decide whether to be irked by Bucky’s response or to just let it slide. _Let it slide _Steve mouthed knowing that they could not afford to have Sam and Bucky fighting.

Sam sighed but he let it slide as he watched Bucky pace and prep for the upcoming, inevitable fight. Half the time Steve knew Bucky still was able to scare Sam and others just by his determined pacing.

A soft _beep_ alerted Steve to the fact that they were only five minutes out and the trio headed to the cockpit to await their arrival.

Outside the windshield, in the distance, they could see the large Hydra base looming across the wide-open expanse of a frozen Russian plain.

A creaking sound came from the back of the chair that Bucky was standing behind. Steve glanced over and realized that Bucky was nervous and his grip on the back of the chair was unconsciously tightening.

“Easy, Buck, calm down, you’re okay.” Steve soothed his anxious best friend, “I won’t let Hydra get their hands on you.”


	2. Bucky: Mixed Feelings

**Bucky**

Bucky’s breathing started to come more quickly and his chest tightened at the sight of the Hydra base. His reaction was always the same when he saw any Hydra base. His feelings were always a whirlwind of chaos; he felt anger, fear, hatred, dislike and a strange feeling one that he couldn’t really place… maybe longing? His grip on the back of the chair tightened and he heard Steve’s soothing voice reminding him that he was okay, that he was no longer with Hydra.

His breathing calmed and his vice-like grip on the chair relaxed. “Thanks, Steve.” Bucky mumbled a hot flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck.

“No problem, Buck. I'm always here for you.” His best friend replied.

Bucky’s gaze took in the scene as the Quinjet landed invisible and silent; just about two hours of walking time from the base. He let out a nervous grunt as he turned to join Steve and Sam in preparing for the attack and inevitable fight.

His brain whirled through different scenarios that could potentially happen during the fight that was most likely going to happen. He always prepared for all possible scenarios and outcomes.

“Geez, Frosty,” Sam said studying him, “how many freaking grenades do you need?”

_I’m gonna kill Stark_, Bucky thought glaring at Sam. Tony had taken to calling him different nicknames; Frosty was just one of many.

Bucky’s jaw clenched as he nailed Sam with a murderous look. But he knew that Steve would not be pleased if he threatened to kill Sam right before a mission; so he made a mental note to make the next three weeks of Wilson’s life miserable after this mission.

He spun a Gerber Mark II Combat knife between his bionic fingers as he contemplated the various ways he could make Wilson’s life miserable.

“Buck! Hey! Are you paying attention?” Steve’s voice broke into his thoughts and Bucky looked up startled.

“Sorry, Steve, what were you saying?” he asked feeling bad that he had tuned his friend out.

“We’re going to camp out here for the night and then early tomorrow we are going to head out and, the hope is, we are going to reach the base. Then the following day we are going to attack.”

Bucky nodded then went over the plan in his head. He knew that a loose not really planned out plan was a bad idea; but a well-planned out plan was an equally bad idea because, as his mother used to say, ‘planning everything out is just rehearsing your problems before they happen.’


	3. Steve:To Hell With Hydra

Steve didn’t really know why Bucky was so distracted, although he assumed it had something to do with Sam’s ‘Frosty’ comment; but he had seen the whirlwind of emotions that had flashed across Bucky’s face. He had seen the anger, fear, hatred and intense dislike; but what had surprised him was the longing and wistfulness that had crossed the ex-assassin’s face.

Did Bucky actually _miss_ being with Hydra? Steve didn’t want to believe it, but he had seen the mixed set of emotions that had flashed across his face.

He watched Bucky reach for his favored assault rifle then lower his hand slowly, almost reluctantly and pick up a couple of different Glocks and several more hand grenades much to Sam’s amusement.

“Hey, Steve.” Bucky said softly. “Tony’s calling you.” Steve rolled his eyes but let Tony’s call through.

“Hey, you there Capsicle?” It was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes at Tony’s nickname for Steve.

“Yeah, Tony, I’m here.” Steve replied, “What’s up?”

“Well… ummm-” Tony stammered.

“Just spit it out already.” Bucky growled.

“Chill, Terminator.” Tony soothed.

“Sorry, Steve,” A female voice apologized.

“Nat!” Steve exclaimed.

“ What Tony is trying to say is that we are here.” Natasha said.

‘What do you mean by, ‘we are here’?” Steve demanded.

“Steve-” Bucky said trying to get Steve’s attention.

“Not now, Buck.” Steve said.

“Steve!” Bucky half-shouted. Steve turned to Bucky then followed Bucky’s pointing finger to where he could see, outside the Quinjet’s windshield, Tony, Natasha, Wanda, Clint and Banner were standing there.

“Oh,” Steve said.

Natasha waved up at them, “You going to let us in?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Steve apologized as Sam let the other Avengers in.

“That’s not really necessary.” Wanda said softly, “We understand. We did kind of dropped in uninvited.”

“Actually,” Clint put in. “we were invited. Just not by one of them.” He nodded toward Steve, Sam and Bucky.

“That’s true.” Wanda admitted.

“So, then who invited you?” Sam asked eyeing Tony.

“Nick invited us.” Tony said in that devil may care way he had of speaking.

“Of course he did,” Bucky muttered darkly under his breath.

Steve glanced swiftly at Bucky. He knew that Fury and Bucky had a very tense relationship, if you could call it that. However, that was to be expected since Bucky had very nearly succeeded in assassinating Fury. So, yeah, there wasn’t a lot of love there.

Tony shot Bucky a dark look as if the ex-mercenary dared to say anything derogatory about the once-director of SHIELD/Hydra (shieldra!). But the murderous look that Bucky sent in Tony’s direction would have killed Tony if looks could kill.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I know you were expecting another chapter and trust me there will be I am reposting this story in a different set up but I didn't want to delete this version!

But not sure if this'll work but you can find it here: [Return to Home (Reworked)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667851)


End file.
